winning your heart
by rasgones sin emociones
Summary: mint realizes she has a crush on ryou. but he loves ichigo, as we all know. will mint be able to win ryou's heart? mint/ryou


**Konnichiwa! This my second try at my first story. I'm keeping some stuff, and dumping other bits. Please, no sarcastic/mean comments this time 'round! That means YOU. As you know, Mint is the most unappreciated character in the series. I'm making this for her, and because you can't really find a nice fanfic about mint/ryou. Anyways, if you like my writing, tell me! If not, then please say why you don't and how I can make it better! Ok, enough chit-chat, and I'll carry on with forcing Kisshu to do the disclaimer!**

**Kisshu: do I have to?**

**me: yes.**

**Kisshu: ok. she doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**me: GOOD BOY!**

_Mint bit her lip as the scene unfolded in front of her. Ryou shirogane was standing near Ichigo Momomiya, Mint's co-worker._

_ Ryou turned to face Ichigo and lifted her chin, so she was looking directly in to his eyes._

_He wrapped his arms around her, and slowly moved his face closer to hers._

Mint bolted upright, covered in a thin layer of sweat. _just a dream, _she thought as her panting died down.

she glanced at her clock, wich read 12:37.

Mint gasped. She threw on a dress and bolted out of her room. About 5 seconds before she reached the door, her Grandmother shouted, "Wait!"

Mint slammed in to the door. " huh? What do you mean, 'wait'? I'm going to be late to school!" she said, a bit dazed.

"Mint, it's a Saturday!" her Grandmother explained to an embarressed Mint.

_What's with me today? First my dream, then forgeting the date!_ Mint thought.

"Oops," Mint said. "But i still have to go to the cafe, right?"

"well, yes, i forgot about that, " her Grandmother explained. "Better get going!"

"Ok! Byebye!" Mint said as she raced out the door.

As Mint slowed to a walk, she began to wonder why she had that dream.

_I haven't been thinking about Shirogane-san very much, and I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever._

_maybe-_ her thoughts were interupted as a voice that Mint recognized as Ichigo's called out, "Mint! There you are!"

Mint looked up. Ichigo came running up to her. "Where have you been all morning? Not that we actully need you," she said, quite out of breath.

Mint sighed. "Sleeping."

"That late??" ichigo said, startled.

"I had a bad dream, if you must know." Mint said.

"Really? What was it about?" ichigo asked, intrested.

"Ichigo, do have any feelings for Shirogane-san?" Mint said.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT? _she asked herself. Ichigo frowned.

"Why would i have any feelings at all for that baka-calling bull-head? Why do you ask?"

"Uhmmmmmmmm,.. no reason!" Mint said, trying to get out her awkward situation.

Ichigo shrugged. "You've been acting wierd, Mint. Anyways, we're at the cafe."

Mint sighed. She _was _acting wierd today.

ichigo opened the doors and Mint stepped inside to face Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce.

" Haha! Onee-sama late, na no da" Pudding said.

"Well,.. uhm,... I was,..." Mint attempted to say.

Ryou walked in to room. "Good afternoon, Mint Aiwaza." he said, smirking.

"GAHH!" Mint screamed, attracking all the customers' attention.

Mint's wings and tail popped out and she flew straight up and hit he head on the ceiling.

Luckly, everyone else in the cafe had turned away for Mint's little flight, and turned back when they heard the _thump!_ of Mint hitting the floor.

Ichigo started laughing.

" That was funny, na no da!" Pudding said.

" Even though pudding has a point, it's time to get back to work." Ryou said, walking away.

Mint watched him go, feeling positively wierd.

She snapped out of her strange trance when Ichigo poked her in the arm. "Mint, come on!"

"Ok." Mint said, walking over to take some people's orders.

_It's going to be a long day, _she thought.

* * *

**Well, I tried to correct the errors I made in the last version. I hope you like it! This one's a lot better. I did take out most of the disclaimer, but oh well. **

**R&R (and please, no mean comments. If you don't like something, tell me!).**


End file.
